1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic methods and circuits, and more specifically aims at a method and a circuit for detecting the luminosity level.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Detectors of a luminosity or illumination level are known, which comprise a photodiode used in reverse mode, having its junction capacitance discharged by a photocurrent according to a received light intensity.